


A Nice Afternoon

by locuas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Due to her pregnancy, Catra has decided to take it easy and just relax.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	A Nice Afternoon

It was a quiet afternoon. It was a sunny day and Catra was sitting by the window, feeling the warmth of spring. She was enjoying her peaceful days the best she could. For six months she had been able to simply rest with no worries at all. The only things she had to worry about was her kitten.

She didn’t think being pregnant was fun, but she also did not find it a bad experience, either. It was what it was and Catra would not change it for anything in the world. The pains, the cravings and everything bad about it, she accepted it wholeheartedly.

She caressed her huge belly. She caressed it gently and tenderly.

Usually, Catra would have hated to have spent so many months not being able to do anything, but being aware of the life growing inside of her made it something very easy to deal with. The life of her kitten. The life of her and Adora’s child.

Their Child, their kitten. Hers and Adora’s. They were going to be mothers and Catra could not be more excited for it. That simple thought was enough to make Catra smile.

As she thought of that, the door opened and she saw Adora entering the room. Catra lifted herself, careful to not hurt the baby and refusing to listen to Adora’s protests, and walked towards her partner.

“Don’t force yourself.” she said, with a worried tone. Most of the time, Catra did not particularly like when Adora worried so much about her safety, but she had to admit in she could not find fault to it in this case.

She wasn’t just worrying for Catra’s safety, but for the baby as well, and Catra agreed that the baby’s safety was important; otherwise she would not have spent all those months taking it easy and remaining home. She also had to admit Adora was adorable worrying so much about the baby.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at your princess meeting?” She asked finally, in a mildly serious tone.

“I just wanted to make sure you two were okay!” she responded, smiling and tenderly holding Catra’s belly with her hands.

Catra put one hand in Adora’s chin, incredulous of how silly and dumb her wife could be sometimes.

“Adora, you were only gone for 20 minutes.” she pointed in a joking manner “Trust me, we are both perfectly fine.”

Since Catra’s pregnancy had begun to show, Adora had come to the habit of constantly checking on her to see if she was alright or in need of anything. It was both annoying and sweet, particularly when Adora had more important things to do than to bring her a glass of water.

“I know, but I could bring you anything if you need it.”

“Well, how about this?” proposed Catra “You go to the princess meeting, you remain for the entire meeting, and once it finishes you and I can embrace for the rest of the afternoon. That way, if I have a craving or anything I can tell you in person, sounds good?”

“Sounds nice” she agreed, “but you know? The meeting is not that important, maybe…”

“Now, I don’t want glimmer telling me I am keeping you all to myself” interrupted Catra “And besides, one of us will have to teach this baby to be responsible. And since I am the one carrying it, that job goes to you.”

“Fine, I get the idea, I’ll go to the meeting” said Adora as she gave in.

But before she could leave, Catra changed her mind and called to her.

“Now that I think of it, I do think I need something.”

“Sure, whatever you need.”

And without warning, Catra gave Adora a tender kiss in the lips, as sweet and magical as the first. Once it finished, Adora could not help but smile.

“Okay, that is all for now.” She said, with a mocking smile in her face.

And with the smile still on her face, Adora left the room and Catra continued enjoying her afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by art from Projekt-Azrael ( https://projekt-azrael.tumblr.com/post/623751610360856576/adora-every-20-minutes-how-are-you-feeling-do )
> 
> Thanks to Projekt-Azrael for letting me post their art here!
> 
> Link to my Tumblr: https://locuas642.tumblr.com/


End file.
